A Certain Railgun's Heart
by Zero1433
Summary: Misaka Mikoto slowly realizes her feelings towards Kamijou Touma, how will she react when she realizes the truth that lies deep within her own heart? This story will generally be about Mikoto's growing feelings for Touma and their relationship as it progresses.


**A Touma x Mikoto story - It takes place after their "fake" date in Volume 5 chapter 2 of the novels, Volume 5 chapter 24 of the manga and episode 18 of the anime, it is suggested you don't read this unless you have read/watched that part of the series. The story is told from Mikoto's point of view, her thoughts will be displayed in italic.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

August 31st, 2:05 pm

Misaka Mikoto, Tokiwadai middle school's Level 5 ace Electromaster nicknamed the "Railgun" as well as third most powerful esper in Academy City, is walking home after overhearing a certain conversation between Kamijou Touma and the fake Unabara Mitsuki.

She overheard a promise that came from Kamijou and was directed at Unabara. She knew that her face was still clearly bright red even after the time that has passed since then. Misaka could not stop thinking about the words he had said; the promise he had made about her.

_I-I must be misunderstanding his words still..! No matter how many times I rerun it through my mind it still seems very unreal! It's all his fault, that idiot! _Misaka thought, holding the hamburger-filled bag in one hand, she had originally gotten them for herself and Kamijou as an apology for dragging him through such a day. She let out a long sigh, trying to calm herself down.

She pulled out her phone, checking what time it was. 2:07 pm, about only an hour had passed since she heard that certain promise. All she could do was push it to a different part of her mind as the Tokiwadai middle school dorms came into view and she didn't want to be thinking about that moment around her roommate.

Misaka Mikoto entered the dorm building, which was styled differently compared to the surrounding buildings. She took the stairs up to her dorm room, room 208.

She lets out a deep sigh as she opens the door to her room, taking a few steps inside.

"Kuroko I'm ho-" is all Misaka Mikoto got out of her mouth.

"ONEE-SAMA~~!" Kuroko Shirai, Misaka Mikoto's roommate came flying at her quickly like a pouncing predator trying to catch it's prey.

"Ehhh!?" Misaka, out of instinct, released her Electromaster powers, sending electricity at her pouncing roommate, shocking her just enough to subdue her to the ground.

"Kuroko! I told you to stop doing that, you know I don't like it when you lunge at me like that!" She yelled out at her roommate, looking irritated and annoyed.

Kuroko Shirai slowly stood up, shaking off the shocking she just took and looked into the Electromaster's eyes, Kuroko's eyes looked somewhat bloodshot and dry.

"Onee-sama...where did you and that...APE...go?! What did you two go and do!? I-Is he...IS HE REALLY YOUR BOYFRIEND!?"

"W-what do you..?!" Misaka suddenly remembered what had transpired just earlier that day, her face flushes red as the thoughts rush back into her mind. "N-No w-we're not..! We aren't..he's not my b-boyfriend! Stop having such thoughts!"

Kuroko looked as if she'd explode with frustration and anger.

"Then why..were you "Waiting" for him!?"

Misaka Mikoto was stumped on how to answer this question. She didn't think through how she was going to explain this to her classmates, let alone her roommate who seems to be very interested in who she dates. Misaka had chosen Kamijou Touma as her "Fake Date" to scare away someone who was stalking her. Could she really tell her over obsessive best friend about the events that took place not long ago?

"U-Umm...well...I was just...haah..h-helping him..with his homework!"

"Ehhh!? You mean he..that boy requested help from you onee-sama..!?"

"Er..Y-yes..yeah! He needed some help so he asked me for it and I just couldn't say no!" Misaka smiled nervously, unaware that her cheeks were starting to become red again from talking about the situation in general.

"Hmm...I guess it wouldn't be unnatural for an ape like him to ask for help from my precious onee-sama...Ehh onee-sama? Your face is red all of a sudden..do you have a cold?!"

"W-wha!? My face is-" She instinctively moved a hand to her face to confirm it-

"Onee-sama~! Lets cuddle, I'll make you feel better~!" Kuroko approached Misaka with more lust than the so called perverted boys she claims to hate.

Misaka Mikoto, again let out an electric shock at Kuroko Shirai, stopping her in her tracks before she got too close. But Misaka wasn't focused on that right now, she was focused on why her face is red. Especially when thinking about that certain boy. But she knew she couldn't dwell on it here so...

"Kuroko, I-I'm going out again!"

"E-Ehh!? So soon?! You just got back onee-sama! I haven't even gotten time to give you my lo-"

Misaka closed the door behind her, cutting her roommate off mid-sentence, afterwards letting out a big sigh. Misaka Mikoto has to deal with Kuroko like this every day and sometimes even at night when she's trying to sleep.

Misaka left the dorm building, while trying to think of what she wanted to do for the rest of her day. After all it's the last day of Summer Vacation, so she wondered how to spend the rest of her day while exiting the building. She looks down, looking at the food bag she still had from earlier, wondering if she should keep it or just throw it away. In the end she just decided to keep it to not waste food.

She thought about going to stand read at the corner store like she had planned to do earlier, before she was interrupted by that encounter with Unabara Mitsuki. _Yeah yeah..that sounds like a good way to get my mind off of that...that situation. Yes! I need to read this week's chapter! _Putting off the thoughts for later once again, Misaka Mikoto headed toward her favorite corner store for reading manga. Luckily the corner store was just across the street so she wouldn't have to walk far.

"Haah..time to finally just relax and enjoy myse-" Suddenly Misaka Mikoto stopped when she glanced inside the window of the corner store.

What she spotted inside made her freeze in her tracks and her cheeks become bright red. In the window looking at the choices of manga was Kamijou Touma, the boy whom she was with earlier that day and unbeknownst to her, the boy she liked deep inside her heart.

* * *

**This is my first ever written Fanfic, this is my favorite pairing, so I wanted to write about them. This chapter is quite short but I do plan to make the future chapters a bit longer than this one. Please leave feedback in your reviews positive or negative, either way it will help me get a better grasp on what I would need to improve on. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. If you enjoyed it, please follow it, I will release more chapters soon!**


End file.
